Oh Boy
by thatonefreakingfangirl
Summary: Finally Viktor and Yuuri had gotten married, but what's next? A child but of course. Yet what happens when they leave for a few days to go to Rome for their anniversary and Yuri has to take care of their wild two year old child. Worst, the seventeen year old hardly has any idea how to parent children.
1. Chapter 1

**Two years prior**

"Seriously?" Asked Yuri, on the cellphone talking to Yuuri. "Yeah, seriously."

"But he wasn't due for another two weeks."

"I know . . . Came as a shock to us" Yuuri said then chuckled slightly, but Yuri could not make out whether it was a nervous chuckle or a happy one. Maybe a mix of the two.

Yuuri and Viktor, a month or so after marriage had found a surrogate mother so they could had a child that was half biological, like they wanted.

The child was half biological to Viktor, the child himself being Viktor's idea in the first place.

Yuri was the first to be informed and he honestly was ecstatic but of course he didn't show it. He did of course tell them how he was happy for them because he genuinely was, the two deserved a child if it made them happy. Besides, they'd be good parents, hopefully.

"Good luck" Yuri said to the phone.

"Do you want to come, you know, after he's born?" Asked Yuuri.

Yuri wasn't quite expecting this. He was quiet for a few moments before agreeing, curious about this kid.

Yuuri had to hang up due to arriving at the hospital. With a rushed goodbye Yuri hung up and got ready to go out, quickly brushing his hair, teeth and putting on more proper attire.

He got to his car—well Obatek's car to be precise. Obatek was going to drive him because he was yet to get his driver permit.

"Ready?" Asked the other man and Yuri nodded, buckling in. They drove in practically silence if it wasn't for the radio softly playing music.

It had taken about fifteen minutes before the pair had arrived. "I'll stay here, you go in" said Obatek. Yuri nodded, kissed his cheek goodbye and got out of the car.

He went to the desk and got the room that Viktor and Yuuri would be in before heading off into the hallways to find it.

After a five minutes of aimless wandering he stumbled upon the room and quietly walked in saying a, "hello" while at it.

The couple looked up from a bundle of blue in Yuuri's arms to greet the blond who had just walked in.

"Yuri!" Viktor said, "you're here" Yuuri pointed out. Yuri nodded, "mhm."

"I'm assuming you want to see him?" Asked Yuuri, giving Yuri a kind smile. Hesitantly Yuri nodded and Yuuri got up and handed the child to Yuri.

The blond held the infant carefully, a warmer look in his eyes than usually.

"Yuri, you're smiling" Viktor happily pointed out.

That smile melted back to a scowl, that was, of course, until the infant started to babble incoherent baby speech and the smile returned.

"Uh what's his name?" Asked Yuri, turning to the parents of the baby.

"Quinn James nikiforov—Katsuki" said Yuuri. Yuri nodded and that small smile grew slightly, examining the child's features.

Quinn had silver hair just as his father yet a mix of green and brown eyes from the surrogate mother. The facial features were sharp-ish, more of less elf-like. The kid had a shining smile that Yuri realized only young kids had.

He'd probably grow up to be handsome like Viktor—just . . . Don't tell Viktor that Yuri said that, or you'd be chop liver. Yuri had no attraction towards Viktor, he could just respect a handsome man, got it?

Anyway, the kid reached out his small hands, as if trying to grab Yuri's semi-long hair.

"Say, who is this kid's godparents?"

The couple turned to each other, nodding slightly.

"Would you be The Godfather?" Asked Yuuri.

"Me?" He sounded genuinely surprised. Who'd want a badmouthed, rude, scowling, fifteen—almost sixteen year old to be some kid's godparent?

"Yes, you. You're young so you got a lot of life, besides, if anything happened you'd probably be overaged anyway."

"Still . . ." Yuri said.

"Also, I mean, he'd probably want to be with his uncle a lot too."

Uncle?

" _Uncle?_ " Asked Yuri.

Yuuri nodded and his face seemed flustered slightly out of embarrassment. "When you're close with someone and the child will be around you a lot probably some people call them the 'uncle' of the child."

"Who said we were close?" Yuri asked, raising an eyebrow at the two. Viktor broke in, tilting his head, "Yuri, we all know—" "yeah, fine, we're close, I'll be the kid's godparent" said Yuri quickly, he didn't want a whole conversation on how close the three were and why.

"Great!" Viktor said.

"Yeah . . . Great" Yuri concluded.

 **-**  
 **This isn't the best, I know, I tried, the next chapter will be longer, and we'll actually get into the babysitting part of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Yura?" Asked Otabek, his eyebrow raising ever so slightly.

Yuri looked over a his boyfriend, a glare evident on his face, "do you think I can't fucking do something as simple as babysitting?"

"Yura, I didn't say that. But you know how you are" Otabek said, looking at the road as they drove to Katsuki and Viktor's home.

"Yeah, I know but still, I can take care of a child" Yuri barked at him. "I'll take your word for it then Yura."

"Whatever Beka, I'll Skype you after the kid's asleep."

Otabek nodded as Yuri stepped out of the car, he looked at his friend for a moment before heading to the front door or the home and knocking on it.

Out came Katsuki, tired eyes as he greeted Yuri.

It took Yuri only a moment to realize why the pig was so tired, from inside the room you could hear crying and then Viktor taking.

"No go!" Yelled a small voice. "We'll be back Quinn, okay?" Asked Viktor.

"No okay" huffed the young child.

Yuri could hear Viktor sigh loudly.

"Come in Yurio, sorry, Quinn still doesn't like the fact we'll be gone for a week."

Yuri simply nodded and stepped in, analyzing the scene.

"Quinn, look, it's uncle Yurio" Viktor said to Quinn in his desperate attempt to calm down the crying child.

Yuri never understood why but Quinn always seemed fond of him.

"Uncle Yurio!" Said Quinn, but it more or less came out as, "uncle Ueo." The kid could not pronounce Yuri's name, at least not yet.

He wiped his eyes and ran up to him, hugging his legs, "no let Otōsan and papa go!"

Yuri sighed, "I can't, let them go."

"But . . ."

"We got to go or we'll be late!" Said Katsuki, grabbing his suitcase. "Bye Quinn!" Said the parents, kissing the top of his head and then running out the door before Quinn could protest.

Yuri sighed and said, "okay . . . Now what do you want to do?" He asked Quinn.

"Park, ice cream!" He said, sniffing slightly.

Yuri rolled his eyes ever so slightly before nodding. At least he didn't need to calm some crying kid. The pig and Viktor better pay him back for this still thought.

"Come on, let's go" he said and headed to the door.

"Uncle Yurio . . ." Said Quinn sheepishly.

"What?" He asked.

"Can I hold your hand?" Asked the young silver haired boy.

Yuri had to resist a small smile that was tugging at his lips, kids were sure damn cute. But he wasn't going to go all soft just because some kid wanted to hold his hand. That'd be embarrassing.

He nodded and held out his hand to which Quinn gingerly took it and smiled up at him.

"Now can we go?" Asked Yuri, slight impatience getting to him.

Quinn nodded as Yuri started to head towards the door again. "Wait!" Said Quinn, letting go of his hand and running upstairs.

Yuri groaned, so close . . . So fucking close to getting out the door.

Moments later Quinn ran back, holding a stuffed animal of a brown poodle that closely resembled Makkichin.

Yuri looked at the toy and shook his head, remembering the day when Makkichin—the real one—died, Viktor and Katsuki were so upset. Oh well. Things happen.

Anyway, Yuri said, "can we finally get out the door now?"

Quinn nodded and took Yuri's hand again as they finally got out the damn door.

Outside was a little chilly but neither Quinn or Yuri cared. The slight wind made Yuri's hair blow slightly, which formed some questions in Quinn's mind.

"Uncle Yurio?" Said Quinn.

"What Quinn?" Asked Yuri.

"Why is you hair long?" He asked.

Just then had Yuri realized how long his hair actually had gotten, now it was up to about four inches below his shoulder.

"I just like it this way" replied the blond.

Quinn said, "can I have long hair?"

"You have to ask your parents" he said, yet he didn't believe it would be a problem, I mean, Viktor use to own long hair.

After minutes of talking they arrived at the ice cream parlor, finally. This kid was nonstop asking Yuri questions which was really testing his patience.

The young child let go of Yuri's hand and ran into the ice cream shop.

"Hey! Quinn, get back here!" Yelled Yuri, attracting attention.

The small child just giggled as he ran further. This pissed off Yuri to no ends, he'd have to yell at that kid later, but for now he had to chase him in. But what made this situation even worst was that he was noticed by some fans.

"Yuri!" Some girl, she looked around fourteen yelled.

On a normal occasion he'd acknowledge is fans, even if it was slight, but he was busy at the moment.

The kid skidded to a halt and so did Yuri, knocking over someone in the process.

"For fucks sake" he muttered under his breath as he shook his head and walked up to Quinn.

"Do not do that again!" He said, not yelling yet he was firm. Quinn simply was grinning.

"You think that's funny?" He asked to which Quinn nodded slightly. "Then I'm taking you home."

"No!" Said Quinn, "ice cream!"

God, Yuri was going to need some pills later for his headache this this kid was giving him.

Look, the kid was cute and all, but Yuri was really starting to realize how much he can't stand small children.

"Will you not do this again?" Asked Yuri.

Quinn nodded.

Yuri growled and sighed before nodding, "fine, fine, but if this happens again you'll be punished" he said.

What was happening to him? He just stopping willingly from yelling at someone, he'd be lying if he said he hated Quinn but he didn't like him much either.

Look, the kid was just annoying, always clinging to him when he came around to Katsuki and Viktor's house.

"I want vanilla" came Quinn, breaking Yuri out of this thoughts.

"Right . . . Okay" he said, turning to the line slowly forming at the counter.

"Uncle Yurio" said Quinn, his voice sounding small.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry" he told me, only seeming to just get how angry Yuri was now.

Yuri nodded and was quiet for a moment before saying, "it's alright."

He heard whispers as we was waiting, must of been the two fans he saw. They were taking photos of him and Quinn.

Damn, Yuri knew Katsuki didn't want Quinn too publicized, even thought that'd be pretty hard to manage.

He growled slightly and turned to them, "can you not?!"

A girl, brunette hair and far too much lipstick cake up her face rolled her eyes and snapped another picture.

Yuri growled and started yelling at them, telling them to "get the fuck out!" Which caused Yuri and Quinn to be kicked out of the shop before anything worst could be said or happen.

"Sorry, I snapped" Yuri said to Quinn as they headed towards their second destination, the park.

Quinn didn't seem to mind, he was grinning.

"What's so funny?" Yuri asked the young child.

"Fuck" he said and then giggled, "funny word."

"Shit, don't say that!" Yuri said.

"Can say shit?"

"No" Yuri said.

"You say 'holy shit' and 'shut the fuck up' why no I say it?"

Yuri was shocked to be having this conversation, let along a conversation that made sense somewhat just in general.

"No, don't say it."

Quinn huffed and mumbled the profane words he learned from Yuri under his head.

"Hey! I heard that!" Yuri said to him.

He giggled and grinned again as they walked, Quinn holding his hand. "Shut the fuck up."

Yuri froze and turned to the young boy, pointing down at him, "if you say that ever again I'll take away all . . . All your toys brat!"

He knew it was bad to yell and call him "brat", the kid was only two and probably didn't understand but he was use to snapping, this was normal for him. If he didn't like something someone said he yelled at them and it usually shut them up.

"No!" Said the kid. "I want toy!"

It was hard to believe this was Katsuki's kid, Yuri must've been coming around their apartment to much, Quinn was starting to act like Yuri himself.

Great.

How was he going to explain this to Katsuki and Viktor.

"We're going home" Yuri said, not leaving room for Quinn to fight as he dragged Quinn back home.

Huffing as they got back home Quinn had tears in his eyes from when Yuri finally snapping and started yelling at him.

"I want Papa and Otōsan!" He said sadly.

Yuri sighed and shook his head, "fine, fine, we'll call them, okay?" He said, trying not to lose his patients again.

"Yay!" Said the younger boy.

Yuri rolled his eyes and got his phone before calling Viktor's contact.

Ringing. Ringing. Ringing.

How long does it take to answer?

"Hello?" Came a voice.

"Viktor" Yuri said. "Your son wants to talk to you. Here."

He handed his phone to the child and said, "don't drop it Quinn."

"Papa?" Questioned Quinn.

"Mhm. How are you?" Replied Viktor on the other end.

"Uncle Yurio taught me new word!" He said, ignoring the initial questions.

"And what would that be?" Asked Viktor.

"Quinn . . ." Yuri said.

"Uncle Yurio taught me fuck."

 **Now don't you think this is a lovely place to end it? Great, Quinn has a dirty mouth now.**


	3. Vacation

Hey guys, I'm sorry this isn't an update, but I am going on vacation. I will be writing the next part while I am away so I'll have that out as soon as possible!


	4. Chapter 4

"W-what did he say?" Came from a voice, farer from the phone. Must be Katsuki.

Yuri grunted slightly and glared slightly at the kid, who attempted to glare back at him but ended up giggling.

"Quinn," Viktor's voice broke in. "Do not repeat those words."

Quinn huffed but then said, "fine papa."

Yuri glanced around for a few moments before piping up, asking for the phone.

Hesitantly the phone was given up and handed to Yuri.

"Your son is out of control Viktor, how . . . ?" His voice died. Was he actually asking for help? How bad was he at this babysitting thing? (Pretty bad) he had pretty much already given up.

"Do you take care of him?" Viktor attempted finishing the sentence.

Yuri huffed, "yeah. How?"

"Discipline him" Viktor said. That was obviously but _how?_ What was the right way to discipline this child.

"How . . . ?" He asked again, being as uncooperative and confused as ever.

"You of all people, Yurio, should know how to discipline a child."

Yuri muttered in response and hung up.

Yes, he knew how to yell but he couldn't deal with crying kids. They're annoying. So he just didn't make kids cry, simple as that.

Quinn looked up at Yuri with big eyes, an innocent smile plastered on his face.

Yuri sighed and shook his head, "you shouldn't have said that, kid" his voice was firm, a glare evident.

"Why?"

"It's bad and . . . Go to your room!" He said taking away the firmness in his voice and it turned to a yell.

He whimpered but cooperated and went up to his room without a fight.

Yuri sighed.

After a while he heard crying from the bedroom of the small child.

This made his heart ache the slightest but if Viktor or the pig ever asked he would deny it.

He walked up to Quinn's room quietly and he opened the door, "Quinn?" Came Yuri's voice, far softer than he expected it to be.

A small huff car from Quinn as he asked, "wha . . . ?"

"Are you crying?"

"No."

"Are you crying?" He asked again.

"Maybe."

Yuri sighed and walked over and touched his shoulder lightly, "sorry" he said.

Quinn rose an eyebrow slightly and looked up at him, wiping his eyes.

"I was bad" he said.

"Yes. Don't do it again. Stop crying, you're acting like a baby."

"I am no baby!" Quinn stated and stood up, pointing to his chest.

"Then don't cry."

"I'm not crying!" He insisted.

"Then why are your cheeks wet?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Uh . . . Sweet" he said.

"Sweet?" He questioned.

"Swear . . . Swa . . . Um . . . Sweat!"

"Oh really?" Yuri said.

"Really" he said, pouting slightly.

"Well how about you stop sweating and I will take you out to eat, okay?"

"We never got ice cream."

"Do you deserve ice cream?" Yuri asked.

"No . . ." He said.

"Exactly, but how about Otabek comes along?"

"Who Oat-a-beak?" He said, trying to sound out the name, failing in the process.

"Otabek and he's a . . . Friend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Friend. Just friend."

They tried to keep their relationship a secret considering that Otabek is nineteen and Yuri is underaged and sixteen.

"Oh, okie!" He said happily.

 **This is too short. I'm so sorry, I failed you all. The next chapter will be longer I swear.**

 **Yuri is probably ooc I'm so sorry I'm a bad writer.**


End file.
